Yankee Love
by SoapNanny
Summary: One Shot of Lante Fluff! Enjoy!


Hey guys! I was asked by the lovely Ziegler to do a Yankee One Shot, so here it is! There MAY be a second one to this.. but don't know yet.. Enjoy!

Yankee Love

"Dante, hurry up! Our car will be here in ten minutes and you're still in the shower!" Lulu yelled through the loft, as she ran to his bedroom to grab her shoes. She got in the closet and snatched the items she had been hiding and was so thrilled she actually got to use them today. She didn't know how this day was going to go, but overall excitement filled her body.

"Baby, I know you're excited for our date and everything but why does it matter if we're late? I wanted you to join me in the shower and you wouldn't and now you're hurrying me along, what's going on?" Dante didn't know what was happening. One minute they were at the haunted star and he was trying to cheer her up after she found out about her dad skipping town and now they're running off to a mystery date that she planned in two hours.

"I know you think I'm crazy right now and that's okay. You said something at the Star today that totally made sense and I just want to show you that I was listening." She said as she sauntered over to him and snaked her arms around his waist.

Knock, Knock, Knock…

"Oh my gosh, Dante! The car is here and we're not ready... well I am but you aren't! Go! Go finish getting ready and then meet me downstairs, I have a surprise for you!" Lulu was so excited to finally show him that she could totally play his kind of game, and play it well.

Lulu answered the door and greeted the man dressed in a full tuxedo complete with a top hat and ushered him downstairs while filling him in on the surprise. She told him that Mr. Falconeri is not to know where they are going and what the agenda is. Although the driver gave her a couple weird looks, he agreed.

Dante walked downstairs and saw the woman that he loved leaning against a limo holding a miniature baseball bat and a giant blue foam finger, with a smile spread across her face so big it kind of scared him. She has a plan and that's never a good thing.

"It's about time coach, it's time to go" Lulu whispered in his ear when he hugged her.

On the way to their destination Dante kept trying to get Lulu to tell him exactly where they were going. He knew they were going to a game, and he hoped it was the Yankees game, but with her you can never be too sure. She had told him to dress in jeans and t-shirt and wear tennis shoes. Lulu was wearing flats, which never happens and her hair is in a ponytail instead of cascading down her back in loose curls like usual.

"I don't know exactly where you're taking me Lu, but I'm getting freaking excited because I'm beginning to think this day will be amazing!" From the direction they were driving and the baseball glove she was trying to hide in her purse, he was pretty certain he would get his baseball game in person today instead of the TV.

Their limo pulled up to Yankee Stadium and Dante was smiling ear to ear. Lulu was so busy watching his face that she didn't even realize it was time to get out of the car, until she saw him pulling her out.

As they walked hand in hand to the gates of the ballpark, people walking by started to turn and stare at them. Dante not knowing what they were looking at stopped moving and turned to face Lulu. She was trying really hard not to laugh when he noticed what she was wearing.

"What's the matter my love? Did you not realize I am wearing my favorite Boston Red Sox jersey?" She said while laughing at his expression.

"What? Lulu! Wha...why would you do something like that. Here I am holding hands with you while we walk up to the field and you're wearing...THAT! Totally not fair, you weren't wearing that in the limo, you snuck that by me and now I'm the fool that's with you!" Dante was trying to be mad but he just couldn't. He was so excited to be there with her. The woman he loved more than anything in the world and the fact that she thought of surprising him with this, when really it was her that was supposed to be showered with attention right now to cheer her up.

"I love you Dante Falconeri, and I love getting you all hot and bothered even more. Wait until you see my Red Sox underwear later." She said as they gave their tickets to the gate keeper and continued to walk to their seats.

As they found their seats right by the Yankee dugout, they had to literally run past the hotdog vendors because they were all shouting mean things to Lulu because of her attire. Finally Dante got tired of it and stopped walking, stared the vendor straight in the eyes and said, "You may not like what she's wearing, but that's my girl and if you don't start showing her some respect, you'll be leaving this stadium with a Red Sox tattoo on your ass, got it?" The guy just nodded his head and walked away.

"What was that Detective? You standing up for your woman? I like it, come over here and show me some love." She said from their seats.

Dante sat next to Lulu and took in his surroundings. The sun was out, the aroma of peanuts and hotdogs in the air, the crack of the bat sounding all around him and the love of his life by his side.

"Baby, thank you so much for bringing me here, I love you more than life itself and I love spending any day with you, but this…being here, watching the team that I spent my entire childhood idolizing and watching them with you, I don't think this day could get any better." He said while gazing into her eyes.

Lulu didn't know if she could do this, even though she had it all planned out. The man sitting next to her, this man that she can't imagine living without in her day to day life deserved to be loved and adored. He was such an incredible person for sticking by her side after the whole intervention went crazy with her family. She knew she needed to thank him and the Yankees were totally the way to do it.

The game was going great; the Yankees were ahead by five in the top of the 7th inning. Lulu was getting more and more nervous with each passing inning because she knew their moment was about to happen.

A line drive was hit to the short stop and he easily reached up and grabbed it, ending the inning. The Yankees were heading towards them to go into the dugout while the crowd started to stand up to do the 7th inning stretch. While the fans around them starting singing "Take Me Out To The Ball Game", Dante started to get confused because people behind them started cheering, making cat calls and rushing over to where they were.

Dante turned around and all of a sudden Alex Rodriguez and Derek Jeter were standing there smiling at him. Jeter had a ball in his hands and held it out to Dante.

"Are you Detective Dante Falconeri?" The famous short stop asked him.

"Uh, yea...yeah I am... How do you guys know me? What's going on?" A bewildered Dante asked.

Lulu sat there with the biggest grin on her face, she had been waiting for this moment all day. The last and final perk she would get from being Kate Howard's assistant before she quit tomorrow to go run the Haunted Star. She had called in some favors and got Dante's two favorite ball players to hand him the game ball and meet face to face.

"All I have to say, is you are one lucky man to have this amazing woman to come home to every night Dante!" A-Rod said to him while motioning to Lulu.

"Uh, yeah I know that… Well we don't live together but I would in a heartbeat. I love her so much and don't worry; I'd never take her granted." He started to realize how all of this was coming true. His lulu, his amazing girlfriend had somehow set it up that he'd get to meet these heroic ball players.

After Dante officially met and talked to the guys for a couple minutes, Lulu hugged and thanked both of them and Dante received their autographs on that ball, he started to realize that Lulu looked extremely nervous.

"Baby what's wrong? You just made my childhood dream come true, why are you looking all nervous?" He questioned her while staring straight into her amazing eyes.

Lulu shifted in her seat until she was facing him directly. She started to get out of her seat and then went down on one knee.

"What's goin on baby? Get up off the ground." He was so confused to what was going on. She almost looked like she was about to propose to him, but girls didn't do that. She wouldn't bring him in front of millions of TV viewers and make him look like a chick with his girlfriend proposing to him, or would she?

Lulu picked up the box of cracker jacks she had bought, got the pretend ring that she found as a prize and stared up in the her love's eyes.

"I know you're probably dying right now because you think I'm trying to steal your thunder, or take your manhood away but I really just want to tell you that I love you." She started as tears filled her eyes. "I love you so much Dante and I don't want to waste one minute of us. I don't want to wake up one morning without you intertwined in the sheets with me. I don't even want to be known as Lulu Spencer anymore, please make me your wife." As she slid the ring on his pinky since it was the only finger it would fit.

Dante didn't really know what to do. Did he say yes? Did he scoop her up into his arms and plant the biggest kiss of all times on her, or what? No matter how unconventional this was, he loved it. The woman of his dreams is down on her beautiful knee declaring her love to him with a cracker jack ring. How could this not be perfect?

Dante took her hands and pulled her up until she was sitting on his lap. "Baby, I love you so much and I don't want you to be known as Lulu Spencer anymore either. I love that you have the balls to bring me to the Yankees Game dressed as a Red Sox lover. I love that you have the confidence in our relationship to get on your knee and demand that I make you my wife, but most of all I love that I won't have to make myself sick with worry about proposing to you, since you just did it for me! YES! Lulu, Yes, I'll make you my wife" He stated as he pulled her into a fiery kiss.

All was right in their world, and they didn't even realize that the Yankees had pulled in another win. As the kiss-cam focused in on the stadium's newest soon to be newlyweds, Dante and Lulu were only focused on tasting each other's kiss and holding each other right there at the third baseline.

As they pulled away from their kiss and looked up, the giant screen read: HE SAID YES!


End file.
